Los celos de Ai
by Azula's Powahh
Summary: Una historia corta, de lo que puede sentir Ai cuando ve a su ayudante captando tanta atención femenina. - Un pequeño desvarío de una vieja que quiso volver a la escritura, con nada más y nada menos que la pareja Ai x Ren. Leer bajo discreción (?) -
1. Alumnas de secundaria

**Los celos de Ai**

_Hola a todos, después de muuuuucho, mucho tiempo, decidí volver a escribir, o al menos intentar hacerlo. _

_El fandom que me llevó a tomar esta decisión es el de Jigoku Shoujo, que estoy volviendo a ver (sobre todo la pareja AixRen owo). En su momento la dejé porque no me gustó Mitsuganae, pero al enterarme de que salió Yoi no togi (¿un poco tarde, no?) decidí darle otra oportunidad (aún no puedo soportar Mitsuganae T-T)._

_En fin, tomen este fic como los desvaríos de una vieja, que sintió ganas de volver a escribir._

_**Disclaimer:**__Jigoku Shoujo no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, por más que quisiera._

* * *

Otro día más, otro trabajo más para el equipo de Jigoku Shoujo. Ésta vez se encontraban en una pequeña ciudad, investigando el caso de un joven que era acosado constantemente por una persona anónima.

Los incidentes habían comenzado como pequeñeces, nimiedades: cartas en su casillero, mensajes a su teléfono por la madrugada; y poco a poco habían aumentado su importancia: las paredes de su casa pintada con aerosoles, fotos que le llegaban a su celular donde se lo veía realizando sus actividades diarias, la constante sensación de que era observado.

El mensaje de su acosador no era claro, pero parecía enfadarse si el joven se relacionaba con sus amigos, logrando al final que éste se aislara, sin poder contarle a nadie lo que le sucedía.

El muchacho se llamaba Tohru Kyousuke y había accedido al Correo Infernal en su desesperación, aunque al no saber el nombre de la persona que lo estaba molestando, no pudo completar la solicitud.

Aún así, Jigoku Shoujo había decidido investigar el caso, por lo cual, se encontraba esa misma tarde en el salón de clases del muchacho, como una alumna más.

El salón era como todos los demás de las escuelas secundarias, pero ésta vez parecía que el revuelo era mayor. Ai observó sus alrededores. Parecía que la causa de los rápidos susurros y risas de las muchachas era su nuevo profesor. Ichimoku Ren. Ishimoto-sensei, como se presentó a los demás.

\- Bueno, ¿alguien podría decirme cuál es el resultado de ésta operación? - dijo Ren mirando a sus alumnos. Su sonrisa hizo que los susurros aumentaran un nivel: ("_¡Has visto cómo me sonrió!_", "_¡qué belloooo!_").

Ai frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente. A veces su ayudante se tomaba el trabajo demasiado en serio. Sobre todo cuando tenía que ver con mujeres. La chica miró disimuladamente a su alrededor. Todas las miradas estaban posadas en Ishimoto-sensei. Todas excepto una: una joven con dos trenzas y ojos color miel, miraba a Kyousuke fijamente. Sonreía levemente, y parecía ajena a la conmoción del salón.

\- La respuesta es la tangente de 45°, o sea, aproximadamente 1, 62 - respondió una joven sentada en la primera fila, mejillas ruborizadas.

\- Muy bien, la respuesta es correcta, Fujioka-san - contestó Ren mientras se ajustaba los lentes y sonreía. Los murmullos aumentaron aún más - Ahora veremos otras aplicaciones de las funciones trigonométricas...

Ai emitió un pequeño suspiro. Normalmente Ren causaba ese tipo de alteración, sobre todo cuando el público era femenino. No podía evitarlo, ¿no? Y es que esos lentes y esa camisa, ciertamente, le quedaban _muy_ bien…

\- Pssst, ¡Kyousuke! - susurró el joven sentado al lado de Ai - el viernes iremos al cine a ver la nueva película de Batman, ¿quieres venir? Últimamente estás muy alejado...

Kyousuke iba a responder también en un susurro, cuando su teléfono vibró. Vio el mensaje en la pantalla, que se encontraba en el hueco de su escritorio: "**NO VAYAS**", y ojeó a la clase con una mirada rápida. Todos los ojos estaban sobre Ishimoto-sensei, excepto los de su interlocutor y los de Ai. El joven miró a Ai asustado, y respondió a su compañero: - el viernes debo ir… a ayudar a mi abuela con algunas cosas - bajó la mirada hacia su escritorio, y se quedó pensativo.

\- Mmm, está bien - dijo el joven. Claramente sabía que era una excusa, pero lo dejó pasar.

\- Y así es como podemos calcular la trayectoria del movimiento de una partícula ideal ¿Alguna pregunta?.

\- ¡Ishimoto-sensei…!

\- ¡Sensei, tengo una pregunta…!

\- Sensei, ¿es usted soltero..?

Las preguntas de verdad y las de mentira, las risillas tontas y los murmullos empezaron a mezclarse. Parecía que todos estaban ajenos a Kyousuke, que con expresión consternada seguía mirando fijamente su escritorio.

Mientras Ren fingía pena al escuchar las preguntas descaradas, e intentaba contestar las serias, miró de soslayo a su Ojou. Estaba sentada, impasible como siempre, con su seifuku muy prolijo y su cabello negro y largo, suelto. Parecía desprender un aura que hacía que nadie se fijara en ella lo suficiente, como si no estuviera allí. ¿Qué estarían pensando esos jóvenes, que no le prestaban atención? Claramente, era quien más destacaba en ese salón de clases; no, en toda la escuela. Observándola, Ren descubrió que algo no andaba bien. Probablemente pasara desapercibido para los demás, pero Ren la conocía lo suficiente. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, y se mordía el labio inferior. ¿Habría descubierto algo sobre el caso?

Ai también sabía que algo no iba bien. Sentía algo en su pecho, un enojo irracional. "_¿Hacia quién?_" Claramente, hacia sus compañeros de clase. "_¿Por qué?_" "¿Acaso no ven que son muy ruidosos? No dejan que Ren dé su clase en paz…". No; no era sólo eso. Las miradas, las sonrisas, las risitas y los susurros de las chicas que miraban a Ren ¿por qué le molestaban tanto? Ella, como Jigoku Shoujo, sabía que no debía dejar las emociones salir. Además, ya había vivido situaciones similares otras veces. _Demasiadas_ veces. Miró a Ren, que con una mano detrás de la cabeza, respondía amablemente las preguntas que le hacían, mientras chicas y algunos chicos, lo miraban embobados. Sintió ganas de irse de allí. Pensando en la irracionalidad de todo aquello, no reparó en que la chica de trenzas y ojos color miel, había cambiado de foco, ahora miraba atentamente a Ishimoto-sensei, con la boca apenas entreabierta.

\- ¿Alguien más tiene una duda? De la clase, por favor.

Una silenciosa y solitaria mano se levantó en medio del bullicio del salón. La sorpresa de Ren fue evidente, pero la ocultó enseguida ¿Qué querría decirle su Ojou? - Sí, ¿Oj… Enma-san?

Ella tampoco sabía por qué había levantado la mano. Pero sentía la atención de toda la clase sobre ella. Había intercambios de miradas y susurros, muy distintos a los anteriores. Ahora que había hecho notar su presencia, sus compañeros se preguntaban: "¿Enma-san, cuánto hace que viene a esta clase?" "¿No estuvo aquí todo el año?" "Entonces, ¿por qué no la recuerdo?" "¿Había alguien con los ojos de ese color en esta clase? ¡Qué intimidantes!".

Se había roto el "hechizo" que la hacía pasar desapercibida, las miradas la aguijoneaban y podía sentir el descontento de sus compañeros al sentir que a pesar de _saber _que era una alumna más de la clase, había algo que no encajaba del todo.

\- ¿Enma-san? - Ren la miraba preocupado.

\- Sensei, ¿puede explicarme otra vez el triángulo de Pitágoras? Creo que no lo comprendí del todo bien...

"¿Triángulo de Pitágoras? ¿Era acaso algún mensaje en clave?" La confusión de Ren era evidente. Como para salvarlo, sonó la campana indicando el fin de las clases de esa tarde.

\- Puedes quedarte después de clase y te lo explico… - empezó a decir Ren, pero se detuvo al ver que algunas chicas dejaban de guardar sus cosas y lo miraban vehementemente, prontas a sumarse a la explicación - O mejor la próxima clase.

\- Está bien - dijo tan suavemente Ai, que sólo Ren escuchó.

El primero en salir del salón fue Kyousuke, con la cabeza gacha y apresurado. Quería evitar que su acosador lo siguiera, aunque sabía que normalmente esa estrategia no funcionaba. Al final del día recibiría las fotos tomadas de incógnito, más unos cuantos mensajes diciéndole que él sólo pertenecía a esa persona, que no tenía derecho de mirar a alguien más. Que no debía tener amigos. Golpearían con pequeñas piedras su ventana a la madrugada, y probablemente se encontrara con alguna sorpresa al abrir su casillero a la mañana siguiente. La misma rutina, de varios meses. Nadie iba a hacerle caso, porque era un chico. Si una chica te acosaba, es porque le interesabas, ¿verdad? Había intentado contarlo al principio, pero todos se reían de él, argumentando que debían ser las tonteras de una enamorada. Él sabía ahora que no eran tonteras y eso no era amor. Necesitaba solucionarlo de alguna forma, aunque fuera por el Correo Infernal… si sólo supiera su nombre…

Cuando Ren estaba retirándose del salón, le dedicó una última mirada. Había sólo dos personas aún guardando sus útiles. Su Ojou, y una joven que llevaba el pelo recogido en dos trenzas. Si no se equivocaba, se apelliadaba Sekime. La joven le devolvió la mirada. Había algo en esos ojos color miel que le produjo un escalofrío.


	2. Acosadora

Ren se dejó caer sentado en el piso, con expresión cansada, mientras exclamaba: - ¡Qué difícil es ser profesor de secundaria!

Honne Ona rió socarronamente: - Eso te pasa por querer llamar tanto la atención. No había razón alguna por la cual tuvieras que llevar los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, ¿verdad? Ni tampoco que tuvieras que flirtear cada vez que contestaras una pregunta, ¿no?

\- Ay, ya cállate - dijo Ren, exasperado, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás - las chicas de secundaria siempre reaccionan igual, no importa lo que hagas. A todo esto… - dijo, enderezando la cabeza - ¿dónde está Ojou? Creo que intentó darme un mensaje en clave durante la clase, pero no pude comprenderlo…

\- Quizás fue a seguir a ese chico, Kyousuke, junto con Wanyuudou - respondió Honne Ona - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

\- Que no había entendido el triángulo de Pitágoras y necesitaba que se lo explicara… - rememoró Ren, aún más confundido que antes. Por más vueltas que le diera al asunto, no lo comprendía.

Honne Ona puso la mano en su barbilla en silencio, mientras intentaba encontrar la respuesta. En medio de su concentración, un pequeño crujido llamó su atención. Desvió rápido la mirada hacia el origen del sonido, y vió la silueta de una persona alejándose apresuradamente. "¿Conque nos estaban espiando? Interesante".

Sin decir una palabra, le comunicó ese hecho a Ren y juntos se levantaron del piso de una de las galerías de la escuela, donde estaban sentados, y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

Wanyuudou seguía de cerca a Kyousuke, que recorría el trayecto hacia su casa como un animalito asustado. Miraba constantemente hacia todos lados, y parecía muy nervioso. Pero el anciano no podía detectar que nadie los siguiera. ¿Tan habilidoso era su acosador? ¿O acaso se había tomado el día?

El joven llegó a la puerta de su casa, y miró por última vez hacia atrás antes de abrir y meterse dentro. A pesar de haber visto a Wanyuudou, no pareció sospechar de él.

El hombre mayor suspiró y decidió echar una ojeada más antes de ir a reportar los resultados a sus compañeros.

Sentía rabia, mucha rabia. Normalmente, lo único que lograba sacar sus emociones a flote, de esa manera, eran las injusticias. Cuando algún inocente iba al infierno. Cuando la víctima no tenía el valor de tirar la cuerda, y terminaba viviendo el infierno en vida. Cuando los humanos cercanos a la víctima se volvían ciegos, sordos, inmunes al sufrimiento ajeno. A veces inconscientemente, y otras no. Pero ese día, en ese momento y lugar, no se había cometido ninguna injusticia. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía así?... Ese Ren… ¿por qué tenía que parecer tan despreocupado, cuando había un salón de clases completo, que se lo comía con la mirada? ¿Por qué respondía las preguntas con tanta confianza, sonriendo y mirando… _así_… Ai revivía las situaciones de ese día, y las de los últimos tiempos. Esa madre a quien su hija odiaba, sin saber que ella la había salvado de los maltratos de su padre… Ren se había involucrado profundamente con ese caso. La chica que había adoptado un gatito y recibía acoso constante de su vecina… Ren pasaba tardes enteras en su cuarto, mientras investigaba. La joven que estaba amenazada por su ex mejor amiga… y los casos seguían apareciendo en la mente de Ai sin ningún orden concreto. No tenía idea de por qué pero cada uno de ellos aumentaba lo que sentía. Vió su reflejo de soslayo en una ventana. Lo que vió la sorprendió.

Estaba con los puños cerrados y apretados, y sus ojos, tenían una expresión que daba miedo. Eso la paró en seco.

"¿Por qué, de tus tres ayudantes, sólo te molesta la actitud de Ren? Él es libre de hacer lo que le plazca, ¿verdad? Mientras respete las reglas del trabajo, como debemos hacer todos". Sorprendida, notó que la que no estaba cumpliendo las reglas, era ella. Dejó salir, de la hermética jaula que era su corazón, un poco de lo que sentía por Ichimoku Ren. Ella lo sabía, aunque se _negaba _a admitirlo, debía hacerlo. No sabía cuándo había comenzado, pero era muy real. Sentía añoranza de su presencia cuando no lo veía. Le gustaba observarlo, en esos inmóviles momentos del mundo del Ocaso Eterno, cuando estaba en silencio, pensativo. Había tomado cariño por el sonido de su voz, y por sus bromas tontas. Se sentía feliz cuando le decía "_Ojou_" y la miraba a los ojos, o cuando lo descubría echándole miradas furtivas, durante los descansos.

Había sentido algo así por Sentarou, hacía ya tanto tiempo, que no lo recordaba muy bien como para compararlo. El dolor de la traición había quemado todo aquello.

Pero aún así, Ai _sabía _que no iba a poder ser. El Señor del Infierno que todo lo vigilaba no lo permitiría. Ella, como ejecutora de venganzas, como receptora de odios, frustraciones, desesperaciones y manías, no podía amar. Había logrado mantenerlo todo adentro, a duras penas, pero ahora parecía que estaba llegando a su límite.

"_Celos_". Esa era la palabra que describía cómo se sentía. Saberlo no la ayudó en nada. Tendría que reprimir esos celos, como al cariño y como a todo lo demás. Tomada esa resolución, se puso en marcha hacia donde se encontraban sus ayudantes, acompañada por el sol que empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte.

Cuando cruzaba la entrada de la escuela, se topó con la chica de las trenzas, la que miraba a Kyousuke temprano. Sekime-san. Ella salía, dando saltitos y tarareando una canción; mientras Ai se quedaba en la entrada, donde supuestamente se reunirían todos a resumir la investigación del día. La joven ni la miró, parecía bastante satisfecha consigo misma.

Ai pensó que si ella fuera la acosadora, debería haberse ido al mismo tiempo que Kyousuke, y sin embargo, se había quedado hasta tarde. Por lo cual, habría que descartarla, ¿no?

\- Ojou, conque aquí estaba - dijo Honne Ona, apareciendo de unas sombras cercanas, donde se encontraba oculta, junto con Ren- pensábamos que se había ido a investigar con Wanyuudou.

Ren la miró inquisitivamente, y ella, para sorpresa de todos, desvió la mirada. No quería verlo a los ojos, se había comportado como una tonta.

El incómodo momento se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Wanyuudou, que dedicó una corta mirada a cada uno, por lo extraño de la situación, antes de saludar: - Buenas tardes a todos, ¿qué tal ha ido la clase de hoy?

Ren pestañeó dos veces antes de responder: - Kyousuke parecía bastante asustado, no paraba de mirar a sus compañeros, y se sobresaltaba ante cualquier pequeña cosa. Me dio un poco de pena - miró a Ai buscando aprobación mientras decía - De los de las clase, pude observar a una chica que no le quitó ojo de encima. Su nombre es Sekime. Tiene cabello castaño recogido en dos trenzas y ojos color miel.

Ai frunció involuntariamente el ceño. "¿La observaste bien, verdad?" - Sekime acaba de salir de la escuela, si fuera la acosadora, ¿no debería haber seguido a Kyousuke?

\- No había nadie de esas características cerca del muchacho, es más, no pude detectar que siquiera _alguien _lo estuviera siguiendo. Es muy extraño - dijo Wanyuudo, pensativo.

Honne Ona iba de la cara preocupada de Ren mirando a su Ojou, a la expresión casi imperceptible de Ai enfadada, que tenía la vista fija en la acera; intentando comprender. Una parte de ella ya lo sabía. Sabía que en algún momento, si ninguno de los dos se sinceraba, iba a explotar todo y de la peor manera. Deseó que ese momento no estuviera cerca.

Al haber sido humana, comprendía mejor que nadie cómo se sentían. Había notado las miradas furtivas de Ren, las sonrisas tristes cuando observaba a su Ojou a lo lejos. Había notado los sutiles cambios de expresión de Ai cuando se encontraba cerca de Ren. Cómo se suavizaban sus rasgos cuando él le hablaba, cómo brillaban sus ojos cuando lo veía reír. También la había visto varias veces como _ahora_. Preguntándose, al igual que lo hacía ella misma, por qué Ren tendría que ser así frente a las mujeres, llamando la atención y disfrutando el obtenerla. Aunque la pregunta de Honne Ona era por curiosidad, la de su Ojou tenía razones muy diferentes. Se propuso hablar con Ren más tarde, cuando tuvieran un momento a solas.

Esa noche, Kyousuke entró otra vez a la página del Correo Infernal. Y otra vez, dejó que se agotara el tiempo, ya que no pudo escribir ningún nombre.

Su acosador estaba tranquilo, no había recibido más mensajes después del "**NO VAYAS**". Quizás la estrategia de correr al salir de clases, había funcionado. Se acostó, un poco aliviado y con la esperanza de poder encontrarle una solución por sí mismo. Y deseando fuertemente que esa noche no lo despertaran las piedras contra su ventana.

Al otro día, cuando sonó su despertador, Kyousuke abrió los ojos sorprendido. Había podido descansar todas sus horas de sueño de corrido. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo a su acosador? Sin mensajes nuevos. Su sorpresa creció aún más, aunque un sabor amargo subía por su garganta. En estos casos, las calmas inesperadas anticipan una tormenta. ¿Qué podría estar esperándole en la escuela? Se cambió sin sentir ya el alivio de cuando apenas había despertado, y bajó a desayunar.

El joven entró, junto con muchos otros más, al edificio de la escuela. Se acercó tembloroso, a su casillero. Su bendito casillero, que al principio de todo ese asunto lo esperaba con cartas, cuyas letras estaban recortadas de diarios y revistas, con temáticas varias. Que luego había albergado diferentes tipos de comidas caseras, prendas de ropa femenina e ítems varios, y hasta una vez, una pequeña ardilla muerta. Lo miró unos segundos antes de abrir, temeroso de que esa paz transitoria sólo fuera el presagio de algo peor. Metió la llave y la giró, para luego abrir la puerta. Ahogó un grito. Sus zapatillas estaban en su sitio, y no había absolutamente nada más. Una gota de sudor cayó por su cara, e involuntariamente, sonrió.

En otra hilera de casilleros, Ai abría el suyo, ceremoniosamente. Cuando metió las manos en sus zapatillas para bajarlas, sintió un pinchazo agudo en la mano derecha. Con dolor, soltó el calzado, y al caer al piso vio que de una de ellas salía un alacrán. Al fondo de su casillero había un cartel que decía: "**NO TE PASES DE LISTA, PUTA"**, con letras de revista. El dolor se hizo más fuerte, y mientras sostenía su mano derecha con la izquierda, haciendo presión en un intento fútil de amortiguar lo que sentía, se encaminó a la enfermería.

Al mismo tiempo, Ren entraba a la sala de profesores, donde ya había varios maestros, cuchicheando animados. Algunos le dirigieron miradas inquisitivas, y Ren se dio cuenta del por qué cuando se acercó a su escritorio. Estaba totalmente desordenado y lleno de papeles con distintos corazones dibujados por doquier, pegados uno al lado del otro. Al empezar a despegarlos, vio que había un mensaje debajo de los corazones: "**VA A SER MÍO, SENSEI"**.

* * *

_Bueno, escribí dos capítulos en una noche, me siento bastante satisfecha. Si alguien llegó hasta acá, alabo su valentía, y deseo de todo corazón que no sienta que fueron los minutos más inútiles de su vida (?_

_Continuará. Besos a todos! Sobre todo a Ren._


	3. Frágil

_Buenas noches (casi buenos días, está saliendo el sol w.w) a todos! La verdad que estoy terriblemente sorprendida y agradecida, porque no pensé que nadie fuera a leer, y sin embargo tengo dos hermosos reviews y un fav! gracias en serio! /bow /bow Me animan a seguir con esta historia, que desde que la concebí hasta ahora pasó por muchos cambios y es probable que aún le queden más!_

_Los dejo leer tranquilos, cuidensé y perdonen si el capítulo es un poco corto, pronto habrá más!_

_Disclaimer: no poseo Jigoku Shoujo ni ninguno de sus personajes, aunque gustosamente me llevaría a Ren de paseo :3_

* * *

El dolor físico era una sensación casi olvidada para ella. En el momento en que perdió su naturaleza humana, cuando despertó en su aldea, debajo de tierra y piedras, y con el odio corriendo por su venas, había dejado de sentir todo aquello. Normalmente, la picadura del arácnido no habría significado nada para ella. Pero había dejado su guardia muy baja. El veneno había ingresado a su organismo y llenaba de dolor lacerante su mano, que apretaba con fuerza con la otra, imitando un torniquete, mientras se apresuraba a la enfermería. El dolor tenía mucho de humano.

Por eso, cuando llegó a la enfermería e intentó explicar lo que le había pasado, se quedó sin palabras. Tres jóvenes llegaron detrás de ella, con el alacrán en un frasco, e inmediatamente después, dos profesores. Ellos pusieron al tanto a la médica de la situación, quien en seguida buscó un antídoto al veneno en el abarrotado armario de medicamentos.

Mientras era tratada, en silencio, Ai empezó a aclarar sus pensamientos. El mensaje claramente indicaba que la presencia del arácnido allí no era casualidad. Pero ¿por qué ella? ¿Acaso alguien había descubierto su identidad? '**NO TE PASES DE LISTA, PUTA' **¿Habría sido una confusión? Sólo había asistido a una sola clase en esa escuela, y como en todas las investigaciones, se había mezclado imperceptiblemente con los demás alumnos, sin llamar la atención sobre su persona.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza cuando la doctora intentó extraerle el veneno. La indignación empezaba a subir, mezclándose con el dolor. Deseó que sus ayudantes estuvieran allí con ella.

Ren se apresuró a despegar y amontonar los papeles que cubrían su escritorio. Murmuró un par de disculpas inentendibles, y viendo que eran demasiados, decidió llevarlos a quemar al incinerador, agradeciendo la excusa de poder salir de allí. Caminando a zancadas por el corredor, se sobresaltó al ver de reojo en la ventana a Honne Ona, que tenía una expresión que no presagiaba nada bueno. - _Ojou está en problemas _\- le dijo sin hablar. Ren paró en seco. - _Está en la enfermería _\- llegó a comunicarle antes de desaparecer. Cualquiera que hubiera visto a la mujer, habría pensado que era una ilusión, ya que se encontraban en el segundo piso. Ren giró hacia la derecha en el pasillo y se dirigió rápidamente a las escaleras, olvidando completamente lo que le había sucedido. Su interior estaba lleno de un sordo miedo, estaba pensando en su Oujo. No era algo común que _ella_ estuviera en apuros. Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que casi no notó cuando chocó de frente con una alumna, que iba caminando en dirección contraria. La miró sin verla realmente, se disculpó y siguió su camino hacia la enfermería. Había algo que no encajaba del todo, y era la sonrisa con la que la alumna había aceptado su disculpa. Era de oreja a oreja y tenía un poco de satisfacción y malicia.

Kyousuke se sentó en su escritorio, confundido. Desde ayer, que no recibía noticias de su acosador. La gente llegaba de a poco, cuchicheando animados.

\- ¿Has visto lo que pasó hoy en la entrada? ¡Enma-san fue picada por un insecto venenoso!

\- ¿Un insecto? ¿Una araña quizás?

\- ¿Hay bichos venenosos de ese tipo en la escuela?

\- ¡No era una araña, yo lo vi! ¡Unos chicos lo llevaban en un frasco! ¡Tenía un aguijón en la cola!

\- ¡Dicen que salió de su casillero cuando lo abrió! ¿Creen que pueda haber más? ¡Yo no quiero abrir más el mío!

Kyousuke no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. Si el casillero de Enma-san hubiera estado más cerca del suyo, sin lugar a dudas habría considerado que ese animal venenoso habría sido un regalo de su acosador _para él._ Pero no parecía el caso. Sonó la campana; pasaron varios minutos e Ishimoto-sensei no apareció.

Kyousuke echó una mirada de reojo alrededor del salón. Sus compañeros estaban sentados, pero todos comentaban sobre el incidente de Enma-san. Todos menos Sekime-san, que tenía el ceño fruncido y mordía la parte de atrás de su lápiz con fuerza, mientras lanzaba miradas constantes hacia la puerta corrediza del frente. Kyousuke la conocía desde que eran pequeños, vivían en el mismo vecindario y habían ido a las mismas escuelas, desde el kinder. Era bajita, y tenía el pelo castaño rojizo frecuentemente recogido en dos trenzas. Sus ojos eran marrones, con leves tonos de dorado, y siempre parecía estar pensando en cosas más importantes, cosas que no compartía con nadie más. Kyousuke no recordaba haberla visto con muchas amistades, era más bien reservada. Sin embargo, recordaba que durante la primaria habían jugado varias veces juntos y que su impresión había sido de que era una chica tímida, pero no mala persona. Después había dejado de tratarse con ella, pero sin tener alguna razón especial para ello. Su más reciente interacción había ocurrido ese año, un día de lluvia al salir de las clases, cuando notó que ella no llevaba paraguas; y como él sí, le ofreció acompañarla hacia su casa. Habían caminado bajo su paraguas, y hablado durante todo el trayecto. Todavía no habían empezado los acosos, por ende Kyousuke aún era un joven feliz y despreocupado. Al llegar, ella abrió la puerta de su casa y le dió las gracias mientras se ruborizaba, y él la saludó con la mano antes de partir. Luego de aquello tampoco habían vuelto a hablar. No le parecía algo raro, considerando cómo era Sekime con sus demás compañeros. Y luego había comenzado _LA PESADILLA._ Y él fue el que empezó a alejarse gradualmente de sus amigos.

Ren miraba fijamente a Ai, mientras le aplicaban el contraveneno. Su cara se mantenía impasible, aunque Ren sabía que debía estar sintiendo mucho dolor. Los ojos rojos de ella se encontraron con los suyos y la joven ladeó levemente la cabeza. Ren entonces notó que había otro profesor hablándole:

\- Ishimoto-sensei, usted es el profesor de la clase de Enma-san, ¿verdad? ¿Puede encargarse de llamar a sus padres? Lo ideal sería que reposara al menos un día en su casa. También habría que llenar los papeles correspondientes, ya que las picaduras de alacranes deben informarse al Ministerio de Salud. Yo me encargaré de enviar un reemplazo a su clase mientras usted se ocupa de éstas cosas.

\- Uhm, em, por supuesto - respondió Ren que no desvió la vista de Ai - llamar a sus padres…

El profesor que le había pedido todo aquello lo miró con desconfianza y salió. Los alumnos que habían atrapado al alacrán habían sido enviados a sus salones, y el arácnido descansaba en un frasco de vidrio, sobre el escritorio de la doctora. Ren no podía soportar la idea de que Ai hubiera sido herida, y menos cuando _él _estaba junto a ella en esa misión. Había fallado en protegerla. Desconocía los detalles sobre el mensaje dentro del casillero, por tanto, su rabia sólo estaba dirigida a él mismo y a su negligencia. "_Si a ella llegara a pasarle algo…"_. Sabía que no era humana y que las cosas que normalmente dañaban a los demás no le hacían daño a ella, pero aún así, en estas situaciones la veía tan _frágil_… Sentía muchas ganas de abrazarla pero sabía que no podía.

La doctora terminó de vendar la mano de Ai y le pidió que se recostara. Viendo que Ishimoto-sensei no tenía intenciones de moverse, por algún motivo (¿fobia a los escorpiones quizás?), le pidió que vigilara a Ai mientras ella iba a buscar los papeles para enviar al Ministerio y se comunicaba con los padres de la chica.

No llegó a salir por la puerta que Ren soltó: - Oujo, ¿estás bien? ¿te duele? ¿cómo sucedió ésto?

\- Estoy bien, el dolor está remitiendo, y con el contraveneno, no hay riesgos - dijo Ai con voz muy baja - alguien dejó ese alacrán en mi casillero, pero aún no entiendo por qué.

\- ¿No fue un accidente?! - exclamó Ren, y luego notó que Honne Ona y Wanyuudo estaban también en la habitación.

\- Ojou, parece que alguien tiene algo personal contra usted - dijo Wanyuudo.

Honne Ona extendió el brazo, mostrando el papel que sostenía en la mano a los demás. Era el mensaje que estaba dentro del casillero de Ai. Ren recordó el incidente de su escritorio más temprano, y contándoles, les mostró también el mensaje que había recibido de letras de revistas recortadas.

\- Claramente los hizo la misma persona - dijo Honne Ona, poniendo en palabras lo que los demás estaban pensando - En el caso de Ren es entendible, probablemente sea consecuencia del trato despreocupado hacia las alumnas a las que enseña - aunque se encogió de hombros sarcásticamente, no se le pasó por alto el pequeño cambio de expresión de Ai - Pero no entiendo por qué le han hecho ésto a Ojou.

\- ¿Alguna novedad de Kyousuke? - preguntó Ai.

\- Parece que anoche y esta mañana no ha sido acosado - dijo Wannyudo pensativo - lo vigilaré un poco más, no creo que ésto sea casualidad. Ojou… tenga mucho cuidado.

Ren se situó al lado de Ai, y con determinación dijo: - Llegaremos al fondo de ésto, lo que pasó es imperdonable.

* * *

_Wooooo, claramente lo mío no es el misterio :c_

_Nos vemos, pronto habrás más! :w_


End file.
